


Expecto Patronum

by Martha_Lewinsky



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martha_Lewinsky/pseuds/Martha_Lewinsky
Summary: Gellert has to show something important to Albus who's struggling with his feelings for the other wizard.Does Grindelwald feel the same? Or is he just playing around?





	Expecto Patronum

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be kind to me.  
> English is not my native language, I think you'll notice. If you see any error, please let me know, I'll fix it.  
> I hope you'll like this short story of mine, and I also hope this will be the first of a series.  
> I'm literally going mad shipping these two, I love them.

“...So I hope you'll come tonight, i've got something really important to show you.  
Same time, same spot.

Fondly, G.G.”

Albus was staring at the wrinckeld piece of a book page. Probably, Gellert was so busy with his reaserches that he neither engaged in the reaserch of a proper writing paper, so he ripped off one of his precious books. Or, better to say, on of Bathilda's precious book. He surely was in a lot of trouble now.  
The thoughts of the young wizard were interrupted by some noises from the stairs. Without knocking on the door, Aberforth entered his room, an interrogative and worried look on his face.

“So?” He asked.

“So what?” Albus replied with a hint of annoyance in his words. He didn't mean to sound so angry, but he felt like he was caught doing something wrong. And he also knew why this thought went across his mind, but he decided to not worry about it. He will think about that thing later.

“Albus... I know we don't really like each other. But, well, have i have to remind you we're brothers? That you're the eldest of the family? That you have to take care of me and Ariana?” His face went red, his fist closed, in attempt to fight his rage, which was mounting, every second more.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Aberforth. It's what I'm doing. But I also need some time for me.”

“You mean for him” 

Albus went blank. Did he know? Was it so evident? He couldn't find the words to excuse himself, when Aberforth seemed to calm down, his stare on the floor, resigned.

“Look... I really don't want to know what you two have in mind. But all I know is that he's no good. There's something about him... I don't know, I just feel it. Think about us. If not about me, at least of Ariana.”

Albus neither had the time to answer, he just heared the door closing violently.  
He sighed. What was he doing? He met Gellert just three weeks ago.   
But it seemed they knew each other for years. They were so similar, yet so different. Both powerful, strong, sharp... They were the perfect match, one for another. 

Albus tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing, that he was not hurting Abe and Ariana. He was just focusing a little bit more on himself. He needed it, he never did that, always running from one point to another in order to please his family, feeling guilty and cursing himself for every second he spent thinking about something else.

The young Dumbledore looked away, closed his eyes, trying to distract himself. In his mind, shattered figures were dancing, embraced. When he opened them, he saw him, on the other side of the street, he was looking directly to him, with a grin on his face. 

He was late for the appointment.

-

“Dumbledore”

“Gellert,you can call me Albus, you know?” 

Gellert seemed to being embarassed, looking away just for a moment. But his grin went back a second later, giving to him the classical mischievous look that Albus loved so much.

“Ich nenne dich lieber mein Liebling”

“You know I hate it, I don't understand German!” The auburn head shouted out, clearly amused and intrigued by what Gellert said. He was curious and also a little bit turned on by his fellow's words.

Grindelwald laughed softly, giving Albus a weird look. Was he thinking about what he was thinking? Albus shaked his head, as he wanted to get over that thought.

“Come. Remember? I've got something to show you.”

Albus followed his friend, running to the green hills that went all around that little town which was Godric's Hollow. But it was like they weren't there. They felt young, free, powerful, like there was nothing that could hurt them. And they truly were, together.

When they arrived at the top of the hill, they were panting, sustaining each other, laughing loudly.  
Albus thought Gellert was really beautiful like this, almost perfect.

“So... what do you want me to show?”

“This. Expecto Patronum”

Gellert moved his hands like he was some sort of orchestra's maestro. Hi eyes were closed, he was deeply focused on the spell he was casting. Dumbledore looked at him like he was magical. Which he was, but he was thinking about another type of magic. The one that also muggles could have. Beautiness. And not just a physical beauty, no. It was his manners, his mind, his soul. Everything about him got Albus submitted, compelled, like he was under a spell.   
He was also excited for his great capability to master wandless magic, which was something very uncommon for even most powerful wizards. But, well... that was Gellert. And one day, Abus thought, he will become surely someone important in this world. 

Albus was so caught up in his own mind that he forgot about the patronus. But, when he saw a beautiful and majestic phoenix flying above their heads, he remained wordless. It was one of the most beautiful magical creature he have ever seen.

“A phoenix? This is wonderful, Gell! It's really rare, you know?”   
Albus was smiling, melting in excitement and surpires.

“Well, I'm rare, Mr. Dumbledore. As much as you are.”

Albus looked at him with an interrogative point printed on his face. 

“It is better to speak or to die?”

“I don't understand, what are you talking about?” Okay, now Albus was really confused. Gellert semmed so out of himself, he didn't seemed... well, him. 

Gellert finally opened his eyes, giving Albus a fondly stare. He sighed.

“There's this book, written by a muggle, which is of course, terribile. But... I must admit, nonethless with shame, that something caught my attention. The story is about a Knight and a Princess. They loved each other, but they also weren't really aware of it. They had a beautiful friendship, so that the Knight was unable to speak about his feelings towards her. And one day, he asked her if it was better to speak or to die.

Aunt Bathilda used to read me this story when I was little. I always thought that I could never become the Knight, because I would never found someone who was equal to me, who could understand me. Who could love me. Until now.”

Albus forgot how to breath. Literally, he was just standing there looking at Gellert, his eyes wide shut, his hearth beating faster.

“And I want to share this with you. All of this. I've showed you my patronus. I've showed you a lot of me, that no one ever saw. And I think you're the one who could become my partner in my mission.”

Gellert cupped Albus face, drawing with a finger his outlines, like he had never see him before. And then, all of a sudden, their lips were pressed together, their hands entertwined, their tounges reachig for each other. 

It lasted a few seconds, or maybe a few minutes, Albus couldn't tell. When they parted, they were panting, their shy smiles reflected on the face of one another.

“I would follow you to the end of the world if you ask me, Gell.”

Gellert stared at him with a deep look. He had him.

“Have you ever heard about the Deathly Hallows?”


End file.
